


The Adventures of Ghostblade

by Acid_and_Chlorine, Lavender_Inferno



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Actually Is Beta Read, Bottomblade supremacy, But Dadza helps him, Character Death, Clay | Dream is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Dream is toxic, Found Family, Ghost Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Swearing, Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, authors projecting onto Sam, but not really, but there is no smut, eventually, it's literally the intire plot line, technoblade is a good brother, the timeline is fucked dont question it, we just think it's funny to call techno a bottom, we just want a father figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_and_Chlorine/pseuds/Acid_and_Chlorine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Inferno/pseuds/Lavender_Inferno
Summary: After killing himself in order to save his relationship with his brother, Ghostblade tries to make up for his past self's misdeeds while Dream is trying to figure out how to be a decent fucking person.(don't worry this really is a happy and fun book, teetering on the edge of crack fic at times)
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs, Alexis | Quackity/Sapnap, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Niki | Nihachu, Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 98
Kudos: 480





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [100 dnb Angst Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833102) by [Kaalia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia). 



> (ALL SHIPS IN THIS BOOK ARE CHARACTER BASED NOT THE CONTENT CREATORS, SHIPPING REAL PEOPLE IS CRINGE)

Technoblade didn’t know how to feel. His thoughts were swirling and spinning in intricate designs as he tried to figure how to feel, and the voices certainly weren’t helping. His mind drifted back to what had happened earlier, he was certainly confused when Ranboo had told him that there was some strange man on his roof. What would anyone have any business doing on his roof? So he went outside, stating his confusion with loud, ‘hehs?’ It was his thing, though it was more of a subconscious thing really. When he reached his roof he saw a familiar tuft of blonde hair which made his stomach lurch. What was he doing here… wait… was he breaking into his house?

The child looked up with a squeak as Technoblade approached and jumped down, away from the imposing figure. The piglin hybrid rolled his eyes as he picked up the blocks and jumped down after Tommy. What was he doing back anyway? It’s not like he already betrayed him, having only used his brother as a weapon now he’s back and breaking into his house, stealing his stuff? He groaned and followed where he assumed the child had gone, it’s not like he had anywhere else to hide anyway. The older man sighed and rubbed at his temples, stupid god forsaken trouble maker.

He decided to check the house first, and honestly, he wouldn’t be surprised if Tommy was hiding in the crate… well surprise surprise. Technoblade sighed and knelt down beside the crate. “Ah, hello Techno,” Tommy’s voice came out in a strained voice as he waved his hand. Techno rolled his eyes and pulled his armoured brother out of the crate, “What are you doing here Tommy, why are you stealing my stuff?” Tommy laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to look everywhere except for his brother’s stern gaze, “Well you know, I know we had some troubles in the past so I came here to apologize! Yeah so uh, I’ll be going now, I’m sorry for the whole betraying thing.”

A sigh escaped the pig hybrid’s lips as he grabbed the back of Tommy’s shirt, keeping him in place, “I would believe that more if I didn’t find you sneaking around my house and breaking through my walls. He waved at the hole which was hiding right behind one of his chests before turning and opening it, “What did you take anyway?” Tommy coughed and looked at the ground, rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet, “Just some potions and stuff, I have a fight with Dream tomorrow,” Techno froze, his muscles tensing, his little brother, who he used to spar with, his annoying little brother who he always teased for being the weakest, was going up against his main rival? Not even only that, the person he’s fallen so helplessly for. A shaky breath escaped him but he covered it up with an order, “Give me back my compass Tommy.” He turned around to see Tommy fumbling through his inventory before handing it to Techno.

Techno took it in his hands, shocked to find them shaking. He didn’t want to lose another brother. He couldn’t lose another brother. Techno shook his head as Tommy began to stutter out more apologies, keeping his voice light as he shooed him out of his house, telling him to go home, watching as his brother walked away for what might be the last time. Everything seemed to go blurry, the room swirling. He didn’t notice when he fell to his knees. He didn’t notice when his face became wet with tears. He didn’t notice when Ranboo ran in and pulled him into his chest. He didn’t notice the way Ranboo hissed in pain as Techno’s tears burned him but he kept whispering reassurances. He didn’t notice when everything went black as he passed out from exhaustion.

He woke up to his father reading a book by his bed, he looked calm but Techno could see how his mouth was pressed into a tight line, and his eyes fluttered close every once in a while so he could breath, something he only did when he was stressed. Technoblade smiled, he remembered wherever he got really sick he would wake up to Phil like this, and whenever his brothers found out he was awake Wilbur would get this soft smile and Tommy would jump on his bed to give him a hug. Tommy…. Tommy!

Techno sat straight up in his bed, startling Philza out of his calm state, “Techno what’s wrong?” Technoblade began to hyperventilate, scanning the room for his weapons and armour. Philza put a hand on his son’s shoulder, concern etched onto his face, “Techno you need to calm down and tell me what’s wrong.” The piglin hybrid took in a deep breath before shaking his head, “There’s no time, I can’t lose Tommy.”

Philza’s hand dropped and he nodded, letting his son jump out of his bed and grab his robe and armour. Technoblade stopped and looked over at his father, easily reading the shock and worry on his face, “I’ll be okay, he’ll be okay, after all, Technoblade never dies!” A soft laugh left the winged man as he shook his head, his shoulders hunched with a familiar weight. The pink haired man sighed and pulled his father into a quick hug, “I’ll be back soon, be safe, and stay away from baby zombies.”

Once Orphan Obliterator and all of his extra potions were stored in his inventory, as well as a couple of totems of undying he had stored away, Techno ran into the nether, making his way swiftly to the main portal. After making sure the coast was clear, he drank an invisibility potion and made his way to the prime road, silently berating himself for not drinking the potion earlier. Speaking of which, he needed to take off his armour, which didn’t take long. Once his protection was gone, the sound of voices drew his attention and he felt a huge sense of relief wash over him as he watched his little brother and his best friend, Tubbo talk to a couple of people at the end of the road, glad that he made it in time to follow them. Where were they going anyway? It’s not like Dream had a house they could go to.

He made sure to avoid the main road, not wanting everyone to see the floating particles. Why was everyone gathered here anyway? Was it for Tommy? Did Tommy even need him? Maybe he should go back home. No. He’s made it this far, he might as well make sure everything’s okay. The two were smiling, laughing and cracking jokes, but Technoblade could see how tense their shoulders were, it was almost like when they did something bad and they were trying to hide it from Philza. A frown tugged on Techno’s lips, why was he suddenly being so nostalgic, he was going to be there to protect Tommy and Tubbo, it’s not like Dream could beat him, he’s already beat him before.

The walk was silent, well, as silent as it could be with voices cluttering your mind in a constant hum. He was used to the constant chant of ‘Blood For The Blood God,’ whatever that was, and for some reason a repeated e sound. The voices were weird. Right now however, they were mostly teasing him about Tommy, things like, “Aww, you do care.” Of course he cared, the stupid child was his baby brother, little Theseus. Why did everyone think he was heartless? Just because he was good at fighting? Suddenly the child in question pulled out a boat, and placed it in the water, getting in first, with Tubbo right behind him.

Technoblade swore under his breath, he hadn’t thought to bring a boat, he was really off his game today. Whatever, he’ll just have to use his trident, he was used to it and he doubted that he would accidentally land right in front of them, though he has been off his game. He might as well just stay underwater. He sighed and leaned against a tree watching as the boat drifted away into the horizon. No. He was not thinking like that, screw that sappy nonsense what the fuck.

He stepped into the water, wrinkling his nose as his clothes got wet, damn everythings gonna be heavy and gross. Plus he might have to fight after this. Oh he was so gonna scold Tommy for this. He tightened his grip on the trident before pulling it back and throwing it through the air, letting it drag him through the water. Not as fun as flying through the air, but he was going for stealth. He could faintly hear the sound of them talking, and could plainly hear the nervousness in their voices, stupid idiots going after music disks, on their own too. That means Philza’s raised three idiots. Ranboo they just picked up, he wasn’t really raised by Phil. Maybe after this they’ll become closer, he might even become one of the sleepy bois, one of his brothers. He’d like that. A brother that didn’t betray him. Well, he hoped so.

How long are they going to travel? How extra was Dream, why the fuck is this meeting spot all the way out here? Man really was dramatic jeez. He heard loud warnings for him to watch out from the voices but he ignored them, they usually were just trying to cause havoc anyway…. Ouch. Techno sat up and brushed the sand from his pants, the chat could’ve warned him about the shore but no, they only wanted to watch him suffer. Giant mountains stretched into the sky and he could see the two trouble makers climbing up it. Well at least Techno was right, fucking dramatic ass green themed loser. Oh yeah, my mask makes me so mysterious and cool, try not wearing a hoodie and ripped jeans dumbass, maybe then you’ll earn my respect.

He sighed and pulled out his armour, appreciating the fact that he didn’t wear his armour in the water, imagine how long it would take for him to actually reach the two with how much weight that’d be. Of course he could get rid of all the extra accessories to his outfit, but then he wouldn’t look as cool. After an inward debate he put it back in his inventory, stealth now fighting later. He sighed and pulled the edge of his robe up, Tommy and Tubbo would be fine for a little while, he just needed to get all of the water out of his robe, he didn’t want to be slow during a fight unless he had resistance four. Which came from a potion.

Suddenly shouts came from up the mountain, echoing down to where he stood. Really? They couldn’t wait what… five minutes? Ugh, and he thought he was dramatic. He stepped back into the ocean and threw himself onto part of the mountain. From where he was he could see Dream, Tubbo, and Tommy fighting, anger clear on the children’s faces, while boredom clearly marked Dream’s. Shit did Tommy remember nothing of what Techno taught him? He sighed and pulled out another invisibility potion, if things started to go bad, if Dream tried to actually kill them, he would step in, but for now, he would just stay hidden.

His footsteps were light as he made his way to the edge of the battlefield watching as Tommy ran, leaving his friend in Dream’s grip. Cold move, though he wouldn’t expect anything else from the man who betrayed him, his own brother who was ready to fight the entire world for him. Dirty bastard. But no. He stopped, fear clouding his eyes as Dream shouted something. Ah, that’s what was happening. A trade. Tubbo’s life. For the disks. Jesus, Dream was ruthless.

Technoblade sighed, as he remembered how Dream acted with him when they were preparing to destroy L’manburg. His gentle smile, which seemed so pure and happy, right now he looked nothing like that, it was honestly, terrifying really, if it wasn’t for the fact that Technoblade knew he could defeat him. Tommy was stubborn, he thought, as he watched his little brother try to escape with both. Why was he even debating this? They were just disks. Tubbo is a person. He is a person, but Tommy was hesitating with Tubbo. Maybe it was only Phil. Phil and Ranboo, maybe, who saw him as a person. To the world, he was nothing more than a weapon.

Dream had gotten his way though, leaving Tubbo and Tommy to toss everything they had into this puny little hole, other than that, Dream didn’t seem too threatening. Well, he was threatening Tubbo’s life, but why did he even want all this to happen? If he wanted them dead, they would’ve been dead already. His jaw clenched as Dream blew up the items, he guessed the potions Tommy stole were of no use after all. He then jerked his head to the side, it probably meant ‘follow me’, but where was he taking them? He sighed and took out another invisibility potion, just in case. He followed close behind, making sure to stay low and quiet all the way to this little valley. There was nothing here, why did they stop? Oh this valley must be Dream’s home, so he was homeless.

He motioned to a platform and techno shrugged, drinking the invisibility potion quietly before stepping onto the platform himself, slightly surprised when it started sinking. He tuned out Dream’s monologue, it was along the same things anyway, “Did you really think you could win? I’m stronger. Tubbo will die, etcetera etcetera.” His mouth dropped open as he saw the room they were being lowered in, he could see the small bits of bedrock popping through the flooring, so Dream does have a home. When they reached the ground he scanned the area only to find no furniture whatsoever. So no. This wasn’t a house. Dream is still homeless confirmed. Hell yeah!

He watched silently as Dream showed them around, talking about getting rid of all his attachments. Ouch. Maybe he should’ve seen that coming. Maybe he shouldn’t have let himself hope for late evenings spent with the masked man, being trusted to see his face. To be pulled into a gentle kiss. His heart felt like it had been stabbed but he kept his cool, his face completely unreadable despite the tenseness of his shoulders and hands. His gaze fell onto Friend and the Axe of Peace, causing anger to flood his veins, the chant of ‘Blood for the Blood God,’ filling his head. He has a new axe, something that was so much better than that weapon, his new axe was made for him by someone else, a present full of goodwill, not a trace of malice in it at all.

Friend, however, Friend was a living creature, tied so closely to his other brother. A sheep that Wilbur had fallen in love. He remembered the love he saw in his brother’s eyes, the first true emotion he had seen in the ghost’s eyes since he came back. Plus Dream was planning on kidnapping a whole ass man, Skeppy, because apparently that was Bad’s attachment. Technoblade found himself longing for that kind of love.

The three moved back into the main room and Techno watched in growing horror as Dream said with a grin so wide it hurt, that Tubbo was going to die. Right in front of his friend, despite the fact they had done everything. He watched as the two clung to each other, Tubbo having already given up. Technoblade felt his jaw clench, watching as he faded into existence, his potion having worn off. Wonderful timing.

“Stop it Dream,” His voice rang through the room, bouncing off the walls. Everyone turned to look at him, Dream’s smile only growing, “Ah, Technoblade, I’m so glad you’re here. Why don’t you go and kill Tubbo for me, hmm?” Techno shook his head, “No! That’s his last life, I won’t do that.” Dream hummed, his smile never leaving his face. The voices raised in volume repeating one thing over and over. The Favor. Techno’s face fell as he watched Dream approach him, tapping his chin with his sword, tilting his face up, “Techno, can you do me a favor?”

He heard Tommy’s voice catch in his throat, he knew what he was remembering, “Unless you want to call in that favor, Dream?” He stood numb as Tommy began to scream, “I’ll never forgive you! I will hunt you down! I don’t care what it takes.” Techno turned around to approach Tubbo, his heart crumbling as he watched the fear grow in his eyes, trying to forget how he would watch over him and Tommy when they were younger.

Suddenly people filed in through the portal only to freeze when they saw what was going on. Dream smiled and wrapped an arm around Techno from the side. He leaned down and whispered into Techno’s ear, right beside the friendship emerald he used as a piercing, “Do it Techno.” Tommy pushed Dream off his brother, “Don’t you dare! I won’t ever forgive you!” Techno took a deep breath and closed his eyes, “I know.” Screams filled the air as he turned his sword in his hands and plunged it into his own chest, stumbling back as he watched his health go down, fire erupting through his skin. The last thing he heard before he twisted the blade causing everything to go back was the sound of Tommy’s and Dream’s voice overlapping to say the same thing,

“Techno! No! Please!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lighthearted sibling arguments, and Techno being terrible at making decisions.

It felt nice. The sun and the sound of birds. It was nice, it always felt nice. No. No wait. It didn’t, did it? No it was cold. Everything was dark, he was alone. He knew he could go back. He knew he could go back to the birds, to the sun, to the smell of a nice farm. To laughter. He missed it, but going back was dangerous, considering what he was. He wasn’t a person, he was a weapon, and if he went back, he could only cause pain. He didn’t want that. He wanted his family to be happy, to smile, to get along, he wanted Ranboo to stop living in fear. He never admitted to it, but he really did see Ranboo as a brother, he missed him. He missed them.

He knew they missed him too.

There was a door, carved with fine oak, and polished to a shiny finish. He knew where the door led, but he didn’t want to go through, he didn’t want to go back even if he could for at least two more times. Here he was safe. Here they were safe. Sometimes, if he tried hard enough, he could hear their voices, soft and sad, going through his door to meet his pointed ears, they missed him. They wanted him back. Dream was gone.

Dream was gone.

Should he leave? Should he go back? Should he believe their words? Even if he did, though, it hurt. The pain suffocated his heart. Why did he have to choose between one and the other? Why couldn’t they get along? Why was Dream the way he was? Why couldn’t he fix him?

It was lonely in this dark room. He had no friends. It was silent. The voices were gone, there was nothing, not even a hum. “Technoblade?” No that couldn’t be right. He was just monologing to himself about how the voices were gone. That was awful timing. Who said that anyway, it was much too clear to have come from behind the door. Maybe it did though. He didn’t know how the door worked. “Brother, is that you?” There was that soft voice again. It sounded like Wilbur. Was Wilbur here? He couldn’t be, Techno’s dead. Wait. Wilbur’s dead too. Does that mean he can come back to the room?

“Techno look up and open your eyes, I’m right here.” He looked up, and blinked his eyes open. How long had they been closed? I mean it was dark, but he could always see the door. Maybe he closed his eyes to shut the door out. To move away from the temptation. He rubbed his eyes, scanning the room to find that he was not the only one there, alone with the door. Wilbur, yes Wilbur, not Ghostbur, how odd, was standing there, his arms crossed and an eyebrow raised, “Can you see now?”

A scroll occupied Techno’s face, “Yes I can, what are you doing here? How are you here?” Wilbur rolled his eyes and kneeled to meet Techno’s height, avoiding the robe that pooled around his brother’s crossed legs, “What a way to welcome your brother. Whatever. I’m here because I’m dead. You’re here because you’re dead, so much for ‘Technoblade never dies.’ Anyway, can you put two and two together yet?”

The piglin hybrid sighed, “Well Schlatt’s dead and he isn’t here.” His twin brother gestured to a wall in the room, “Schlatt has his own room, and just like you, he doesn’t want to leave.” Technoblade nodded his head, yeah that made sense, “So why are you here.” A frown tugged at his lips, “You aren’t supposed to be here, you can still go back, even as a ghost.” A ghost? He wasn’t fully dead, if he went back he wouldn’t be a ghost. Would he? No. His brother was just fucking stupid.

“You can come back for real later, but if you want to forget mostly everything, I guess you can come back as a ghost,” Wilbur shrugged, as if he read Techno’s thoughts, and honestly didn’t care. Technoblade pulled his robe closer around him, “How would I? Even if I could how? There’s only one door.” Wilbur shrugged, “Leave part of yourself behind I guess. Just go to sleep and walk out.” The pink haired man’s jaw dropped, “When you died, did you form another teir of stupid?”

Wilbur’s eye twitched, “No dumbass, have you ever slept in here? No. You haven’t. I know you haven’t, because if you did, you would know you could leave your body, you’d forget some stuff, but you’ll be in your ghost form or whatever. Understood.” Techno nodded, “Yeah, I guess, but I’m not sleeping with you around, you creep.” A smile twitched on his twins face, “I’m your brother, what the fuck are you talking about. We even used to share a bed.”

Another shrug, “Times have changed, you could try to kill me or… oh, wait.” A chuckle left the revolutionary man, “Now you understand, anyway, I have to go anyway, Tommy and Ranboo need some comforting.” A hand instantly reached out to stop the man from leaving, “Are they okay?” Wilbur didn’t turn around as he answered, “They’re not the same Technoblade. They miss you. They look even more dead than we do. Theseus, he doesn't know what to do anymore, he’s even ignoring Tubbo. He’s even ignoring Phil. Philza’s not doing much better either, he lost two of his sons, he’s become so distant, it’s almost like he’s gone blind to anything other than your house.”

They both fell silent as Wilbur pulled away and walked out the door. He was leaving him. The decision was for Techno alone to make. He wanted to go back. He thought everything would be okay without him, but things didn’t seem okay if what Wilbur was saying was true. Then again, he knew he was saying the truth. He had heard it in their voices when they visited. He had heard, but he doesn’t think he ever listened. He was a poor excuse for a brother. A poor excuse for a son. He’ll go back. He’ll cheer them up. He’ll make things better. He’ll apologize. Everything will be okay. They’ll be okay. They just need his help.

Yeah. He’ll go back. He missed them anyway. He closed his eyes again and took a deep breath, he knew he didn’t need to sleep. Then again, he never was a big fan of sleeping anyway, not when there was so much to do. There was nothing to do here. Well, he could sulk. He could think and overthink and feel bad for himself. Sleep would be nice anyway. Even if Wilbur’s plan didn’t work out. It would be nice to just. Stop thinking.  
He fell asleep.

And then he woke up.

So much for Wilbur’s plan. He sighed and sat up. He looked around. He looked down. He saw his body. Wait. His body? He wasn’t in his body. Oh. So Wilbur was right. He was going to have to apologize to him later. This was nice. He felt. Normal. He felt strangely freed. The normal urge to hurt that was always hiding at the back of his head, it was gone. He felt light. 

The door seemed so much more inviting now. He would be able to go home. He would be able to see his family. He could make up for his mistakes. Wait. What? Mistakes. It was like a faint whisper telling him he had done wrong, but he didn’t know what. He couldn’t remember. It was a strange feeling. The door got bigger as he approached it, standing tall, but not quite as ominous as before. He opened it, and everything went black.

It was warm. It was actually warm. It wasn’t a memory of warmth or sun or birds. It was real. He could feel the grass against his back. He was alive, well no, not alive, he could still tell there were parts of him missing, his memories, his violence.

“Technoblade? No, no, this isn’t real, I’m imagining things. I won’t, I can’t trick myself like this. Not again,” That was Tommy’s voice. He sounded different. He sounded panicked. His eyes opened to reveal Tommy standing over him, his entire body shaking like a leaf. Theseus. His little brother. He didn’t remember moving, but he felt himself wrap his arms about his little brother pulling him close. He didn’t want to let him go, he really missed him. He was so glad to be back.

Tears were in his eyes as he pulled back to look up at his baby brother. He looked so tired, he looked stressed and sad. That wasn’t right. Wasn’t he supposed to be happy that he was back? Tommy put his hands on his older brother’s shoulders, his head lowering to cover his expression, “I can’t do this again, I know you aren’t real. Hell. You aren’t even wearing anything you usually wear, that’s just some farmers outfit.” 

Farmer’s outfit? He looked down and froze, he was wearing a farmer’s outfit, a light green v-neck tunic that was laced together. His pants were brown and looked humble, something he didn’t think he would usually wear, but it was nice, it was almost like he didn’t have to act, to keep his head up high. It was definitely different, but it didn’t hold responsibility within it’s folds. He liked it. Even the shoes, which were getting wet. Wet? It wasn’t raining.

A small sniffle came from Tommy and he looked up, his heart wrenching with worry when he saw the way Tommy was hunched over himself, sniffling as tears fell from his eyes. No no no. This wasn’t supposed to happen. His brother wasn’t supposed to cry. He lifted a hand and brushed the tear away, no, he couldn’t cry, he would make it happy for him, he’d make him smile. He never admitted it, but he loved his baby brother’s little dorky smile. He loved his stupid laugh and his loud voice. It was all part of what made Theseus, Theseus. His perfect little brother.

“You feel so real,” Tommy’s voice came out in a broken whisper. Technoblade took a deep breath and pulled his brother back for another hug, feeling no resistance this time, “That’s because I am. I came back. I didn’t want to, but Wilbur said I should, I don’t remember much, but I know I did things wrong, can you let me start over, make things better, maybe we can become better brothers?”

Tommy let in a shaky breath, “I’d like that, I’d like that very much.” Techno smiled and felt himself relax, “I’d like that to. I’ve missed you Theseus.” A hiccup left Tommy, “I’ve missed you too, but don’t ever pull shit like that again.” A small left left him, then his brother. Then everything was filled with laughter. 

When the laughter died down and the two had separated, Techno looked around, letting his ruby eyes run over everything. He was in a field, looking over a village, with a lot of potato farms? Yeah he’d recognize those plants anywhere. “Dad thought it would be best to put your grave somewhere you would like, I mentioned the potato farms as a joke, but he took it seriously,” Tommy said, his voice sounding a lot more like his usual self now. Technoblade smiled in response, “I like it.”

Tommy put his hands on his hips and grinned, “Of course you do, because I picked the spot!” The two laughed again, it was nice to be back, it was nice to be back to nothing more than brothers, not allies, not enemies, just brothers. “Let’s go back to your house, I’m sure Dad and Ranboo would love to see you again,” Tommy spoke up with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter that y'all asked for.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In light of the stream today, have some... have a chapter? I didn't know today was gonna be a sad day so it's not the happiest chapter but it most certainly isn't sad, and after today I think Imma just ignore canon, I won't even touch it, this is a happy book and Imma just flip off canon and write my own fucking plotline.
> 
> Also here's your water Norah_63

The walk was silent, but it was comfortable, filled with words that neither wanted to express out loud. It didn’t take long for the sound of footsteps on snow to meet their ears. “We saved all your stuff, your trident, your picaxe. Orphan obliterator.” The two instantly began laughing. “Steve has missed you as well,” Tommy started, watching as the piglin hybrid’s eyes widened in horror, “My emotional support bear, Steve!” 

Ghostblade instantly sped up, dragging Tommy along behind him, which wasn’t hard for him to do, because Tommy was annoyingly tall. Then again, the older was taller, since he was a piglin hybrid. Wait. Is he a piglin, ghost hybrid? Huh.

His house made its appearance, he could see his dog house, and… was that Ranboo’s place? Wow. It’s really grown, it looked nice. A smile stretched across Ghostblade’s face and he dragged his little sibling over to the dog house. They stepped inside and Tommy let out a quiet sigh. In the back was a figure hunched over itself, hiding among the dogs. The ghost walked closer to it and gasped when he realized that it was wrapped up in a royal red and white cape. It was his cape, he remembered Philza giving him the fabric to make it.

He walked closer, letting his hands run over some of the dogs, carefully moving some out of the way so he could get to the person. Tommy stayed quiet, leaning against the door with a sorrowful expression. The ghost gently moved the cape to see a fluffy head of white and black hair, two sharp ears sticking out of the sides. Ranboo.

Ghostblade gently shook his brother, he was just sleeping, right? Ranboo moved before burrowing back into the cape, “I’m sorry, I just can’t today, Tommy.” The ghost sucked in a breath, “Ranboo, please, look at me.” He felt his brother tense under his hands before looking up. Ghostblade’s heart froze.

Tear tracks were burned into his faze, scars covering every inch. His eyes looked duller and his mouth was pulled into a frown, his small fangs barely poking out. The room was filled with silence, minus the occasion noise from a dog. “Techno?” Ranboo croaked out. The ghost smiled and nodded, “I’m back.” Tears began to well up in Ranboo’s eyes, but Techno’s ghost quickly wiped them away, hissing slightly as the tears burned his skin.

Ranboo launched himself into a hug, “I thought you weren’t coming back, I was so scared.” Ghostblade hummed and ran a hand through his brother’s hair, “I know. I’m so sorry. I won’t leave you like that again. But hey, on the bright side you’re not the only one with memory problems now.” The enderman let out a snort and squeezed his brother tighter. “Come on Ranboo, let’s let Glade say hi to Dad,” Tommy called out. The two froze and gave him matching confused expressions, “Glade?” Tommy shrugged, “It’s faster then Ghostblade and it’s not like I can just call you Ghost.”

Ranboo nodded, “Yeah that’s fair, that’s fair.” Glade helped the enderman boy up and the trio walked out, Ranboo still clutching the cape around himself and Ghostblade skipping happily up his own stairs. Before they could enter, however, Tommy put a hand on his older brother’s should and pressed a finger to his mouth. He gently opened the door and Techno’s heart clenched.

A fluffy bear was curled up, his head resting gently on his giant paws, laying on his stomach was a disheveled looking Philza. The moment Glade entered the house the bear’s head snapped up to stare at him. Everyone stood completely still, Tommy and Ranboo were used to Steve getting more protective of Philza, but Techno’s ghost was filled with an overwhelming amount of emotion.

Suddenly the bear’s paws started scrabbling at the flooring as he tried to stand, his fur wiggling and rippling. After Steve gained his balance he launched himself at his owner. Tommy and Ranboo both ducked out of the way, but Ghostblade opened his arms with a bright smile, catching the bear in his arms as Steve stood on his hind legs and wrapped his paws around the ghost’s shoulders, leaning all of weight onto him.

Glade didn’t mind at all and instead let out a loud laugh and buried his face into the white fur. The bear shook it’s head, causing it’s neck fur to wiggle, and let out a triumphant roar. Ghostblade laughed louder and threw the bear onto it’s back before letting his hand’s run over his belly, scratching it lightly.

The bear let out a happy rumble and gently pawed at the air, pretending to fight from his old owner’s grip. “Philza let you get chubby didn’t he? Look at all this fat. Chubby little polar bear. Who’s my chubby little polar bear,” The ghost cooed, holding in another laugh as the bear stopped moving to shoot him an indignant look. 

Pink light began to radiate from the piglin ghost hybrid, but he was too distracted, instead deciding to flop on top of his emotional support bear and hugging it tightly, his fangs showing through his wide smile.

“Son?” The two stopped play wrestling to look up at Phil, who was staring at them from his place beside the chests, his destroyed wings limp on the ground. Steve let out a happy rumble before bounding to the older man, nudging him toward his returned son with his nose. “Technoblade, you’re back. My son is back. My little warrior is back. My little Tater Tot.” 

Steve got tired of the immobile father and grabbed the man from the coller of his shirt with his teeth, easily picking him up. Since Philza was taller and it would make things difficult, the bear stood on his hind legs and waddled over to the ghost before dropping the man on the floor. 

Philza shot a glare at the bear, only to be met with an expecting expression. Philza rolled his eyes and shrugged. The bear huffed and pointed his snout at the expecting Ghostblade, who had his arms open wide for a hug, and the looking back at the bird man. 

Philza sighed and walked over to his son, “You’re really back. You’re grounded for forever, I’m never letting you leave again. I’ve seen too many of my sons walk out of this house and never return. Glade dropped his arms and kicked at the floor, a guilty look on his face.

“Oh cheer up mate, I was just joking come here, I’ve missed you so much,” Philza chuckled and pulled his son into a hug. Ghostblade grinned and picked his father up, maintaining the hug the entire time. The two laughed, spinning around till Philza started to exclaim that he was getting dizzy.

“So, are you going to stop growling at us each time we come in?” Ranboo asked the bear. Ghostblade set his father down, ignoring the way he stumbled on his feet, “Growling? Steve doesn’t growl? He only does when he’s playing.” Tommy and Ranboo looked at eachother, then Steve, then back to their older brother, “Playing?” Glade chuckled and shook his head, “Steve wouldn’t hurt a fly, did you just run whenever he growled?”

Ranboo shrugged and let out a small, “Yeah kinda.” Tommy, however, shook his head rapidly, “Of course not! I’m not scared of anything. I just… was reminded of my beautiful wife… because of the polar… bear…” Everyone went silent and looked at Tommy with vague disappointment, including Steve. “Yeah! She’s super tall and gorgeous, that’s why!” Tommy yelled and planted his hands on his hips triumphantly.

“Come on Friend! Let’s go visit Phil! You like Phil. I bet Tommy and Ranboo will be there too! But please don’t try to chew on Philza’s robe again,” Everyone turned toward the doorway as they heard Ghostbur’s voice. Everyone watched with baited breaths as the ghost skipped into the house, pulling his blue sheep behind him.

“You guys should really keep the door closed, it might help keep the cold out, though I don’t believe Steve minds,” Ghostbur chuckled happily as he shut the doors behind him. Steve gave another happy rumble before lumbering over to the newcomer and licking his face. Wilbur hissed in pain and pushed the bear away, keeping a smile on his face, “Who’s a gross little bear! Come one Friend, I know you’ve missed your friend! Oooh! Friend’s friend!

Ranboo looked between Ghostbur and Glade, “I- What just happened?” Ghostblade shrugged, “We’re twins your honor.” Ghostbur giggled, “Hello Ghostblade! You’ve finally made it?” The family’s mouths dropped open in shock but Ghostbur ignored them as he shoved the lead into Tommy’s hands and hugging his older brother, even if it was just by two minutes.

Philza smiled, “Now as much as I love my sons finally getting along, I don’t think Techno’s house has enough room for all of us. Ranboo grinned sheepishly, “I don’t think my house has enough room for all of us either, even with the renovations.”

Wilbur smiled and and ran a hand through Friend’s wool, “We can go to the community house and let Ghostblade meet everyone!” Tommy held up hand, “First brobur, his name is Glade, I came up with it!” Wilbur tilted his head to the side, “What’s wrong with Ghostblade?” Ranboo shrugged, “Tommy wanted something easier to say.” Glade wrapped an arm around his younger brother, “Tommy’s brain is too small to comprehend big words.”

Tommy shoved his brother oof of him, “Well it’s not my fault I wasn’t born with a big vocabulaarry like you.” Wilbur cut in, “So the community house? Puffy made it all pretty and it has flowers.” Ranboo smiled, “Tubbo likes flowers, he might be there!” Philza laughed and hugged his enderman son, “Remember, Tubbo is also feral, he might be playing with his nukes again.”

Glade turned to look at them, and expression of concern and panic on his face, “Heh!?” Tommy nodded, “You’ve missed a lot!” Wilbur nodded as well before snatching the lead from Tommy’s hand and skipping out of the house, obviously expecting the others to follow.

Philza shrugged and followed, soon accompanied by Ranboo and Tommy. Ghostblade shrugged and untied Steve’s lead, he might as well take him out, exercise would probably be good for him, plus it would help make up for the time spent without him. The bear scrambled to stand up, after having laid down during the conversation.

He skipped outside, making sure Steve was all the way out before closing the doors and locking them behind him. The family was odd, they’ve been separated, gotten into fights, betrayed each other, and yet here they were, laughing, joking, walking together with a family even bigger than it had first been. 

“So,” Ranboo said, clapping his hands together, “through the nether, or through the ocean?” Steve let out an annoyed rumble and began to walk towards the ocean, stopping only when the lead became tight, “I guess Steve doesn’t want to go through the nether again.”

The group quickly made themselves boats before making their way through the water, Tommy talking the entire time, “Tubbo’s going to literally flip. He kept blaming himself and I kept telling him not too because he’s awesome. Not as awesome as me though. I’m the best. Quackity might flip his shit though.”

Glade tilted his head slightly to the side, “Why would Quackity get upset?” Philza winced, “I wouldn’t say upset per say, maybe confused…” A frown appeared on the ghost’s face, “I did something to him didn’t I…. I don’t remember much, there’s a lot of things missing from my memory.” 

Ghostbur coughed, interrupting the conversation, “We can talk about this later, now we just have to get around the… the middle school.” Ghostblade looked over at the incredibly ominous building before nodding, “Finally we have an education system.” Tommy turned around in his boat to glare at his older brother, “Was that a slight against me! I’ll have you know I am super smart, the smartest smart child.”

Ghostbade smirked, “I didn’t say you weren't, that’s just your insecurities talking.” Ranboo turned slightly in his boat to pat Tommy on the shoulder as the child pouted. Steve let out a loud rumble that sounded a little too much like a laugh for a bear. They pulled to the front of the prison and parked their boats, when suddenly Tommy froze and launched himself at a tall figure that was eating outside.

They heard a yelp of surprise, but the creeper hybrid managed to catch the blond haired boy, his eyes crinkling up as he smiled beneath the mask. “Tommy, what did we say about attacking people,” Philza called out, planting his hands on his hips. Tommy unwrapped one of his arms from around Sam’s neck to stick a middle finger up to his father.

Philza rolled his eyes with a smile before approaching the extremely tall man, “I’m sorry if my son has bothered you in any way, I’m Philza, his father.” The green-haired man turned slightly so Philza could see his face around Tommy, “Really?! I’m also his father! I’m Sam, nice to meet you!” Sam was bouncing slightly, top two arms holding tight to the child, while one of his bottom arms reached out to shake Philza’s hand.

The winged man looked startled before smiling and shaking his hand. Sam shrugged, trying not to disturb the clingy boy, “I know it’s strange, but apparently I give the best hugs.” Philza shook his head with a laugh, “I have a ghost, piglin, human hybrid son, I don’t think I can properly judge what’s strange and what isn’t.”

Glade reached out a hand when he was mentioned, taking his father’s place in front of the man, slightly intimidated by the height, but the man seemed friendly enough, “Hello! I’m Glade! I’m dead!” Sam nodded slowly, “I uh… I heard.” The two shook hands. “Anyway,” Philza interrupted, “We’re trying to find some people for Glade to meet, mostly Tubbo.” Sam nodded, “Tubbo should be over by the new bee field.

Ranboo motioned for Tommy to follow, but he ignored the enderman hybrid and clambered over Sam’s shoulder, situating himself onto Sam’s shoulders, “Onward!” The creeper stumbled slightly before rolling his eyes and pulling out a piece of paper. After a few seconds of scanning it he sighed and put it back in his pocket, “You’re lucky no one’s visiting today.” Tommy rolled his eyes, “You would’ve come anyway.” Sam chuckled, “You’re right.”

Philza instantly began laughing as he leaned over to put his hands on his knees, “You’re. Hahaha. You have to be a little more stern towards children.” Tommy side eyed his father, “Like you’re any better.” Philza stopped laughing and glared playfully at his son before standing up and walking onto the wooden walkway that led to Eret’s castle and the community house. The rest of the group quickly followed as Philza spoke up, “Just because you’re right doesn’t mean you have to say it.”

Tommy grinned, “Sorry old man, I can’t hear you from my perch in the skies.” Sam snorted, “I will fall back on top of you if you aren’t nice.” Tommy froze, his grip on the tall man tightening, “Please don’t I’m sorry. Don’t hurt me please.” Everyone looked around in surprise at the broken terror that laced the boys voice.

Sam reached up and slipped on of his hands into one of Tommy’s, “It’s okay, you’re safe, I won’t hurt you.” The smaller hand tightened it’s grip, but the owner was beginning to relax, his mouth morphing back into his usual smile. The family decided to ignore the sudden reaction, guilt tainting the minds of brothers as they remembered the times they sparred a little too rough with their younger sibling.

It didn’t take long for the eight to make it to the community house. Glade smiled at the building and rested a hand against one of the walls, “Dream redid it, it looks so much nicer now.” Ghostblade’s voice sounded happy and excited, suddenly he turned to look at the group, all of them giving him slightly uncomfortable looks, “Where’s Dream anyway, I want to say hi!” Everyone stayed silent, no one wanting to meet his eyes.

“He’s the reason you killed yourself.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this we were projecting onto Sam but not really we just want a loving father


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early update sorry for the angst. If March 1st has left you in a bad mental state you might wanna skip this chapter for now. But hey, enjoy the early update <3

It was Quackity. Quackity who spoke with words laced in venom and anger. A scar covered one of his eyes, but even the scar could cover the coldness that they held. “Always one for a show huh? You saw an option where you couldn’t win so you changed it.” Everyone went pale and Glade began to back up as the shorter male approached him. “You think you’re so cool and you can do anything you want and not suffer any consequences! You think, you can just come waltzing back after leaving for months! You think, after breaking your family so much they can barely function, that makes you a good person! Well newsflash big man, you aren’t. You never were a good person. You’re someone who kills and fights and destroys everything you dont think fits your perfect little image of what things should be! You destroyed homes and lives and families, you ripped people apart and laughed! All you ever did was laugh and laugh and laugh, right in my face as I was grieving for someone I lost! Then you save one kid and call yourself a hero? You’re not a hero! You’re a disgusting, washed up pig, who hides himself in confidence and swords and bloodshed! You are a monster.”

Glade was backed up against the wall by the time Quackity finished, his finger jammed into the ghost’s chest as he seethed. Tears were crashing down his face, soaking into his skin and shirt, but he didn’t seem to care. The happy, loud, energetic facade was gone, and in his place, a broken shell of a man trying to hold himself together. It was silent. Not in the way when you were alone. Not in the way it was at night. Not even in the way when you were sleeping and everything faded out. It was almost like if a sound was made, everything would shatter, like the world would fall apart into tiny bloody pieces.

A shaky breath left the shorter man, his chest heaving. Still no one spoke. No one moved. Until he looked up and whispered, “All I wanted was to give him another chance, I just wanted him to come back good and everyone will accept him back, just like Wilbur. I wanted to make you realize that the destruction you caused wasn’t worth it, but you can’t get your head far enough out of your own ass to see it.” Another shaky breath. Then a turn. Then a step. Another step. Another step. More steps until finally he was gone, the air heavy with the words he left.

A monster? Was that what he was? What… what did he do? The world was distant and far, nothing more than white noise. Which made sense. Monsters didn’t deserve to see the world in all it’s beauty. So of course it would all be contorted and destroyed. He… he hurt people? How many people did he hurt. Di-did he hurt his family? He did. He’s a monster. Nothing more than a pathetic being who deserved to die. But of course he thought that, because he wanted nothing more than to escape his actions, he is nothing more than a coward, a mistake of a being. Philza should have left him in the nether to be fed on by hoglins and lava. He didn’t deserve to be alive, not when he has hurt so many people.

The pain coming from his knees was odd, far away, almost as if it didn’t exist. Why was his knees hurting anyway, and why was the world turning red? Why did he feel so much shorter?  
A cough accompanied by a sob wracked his body, his arms turned weak and he squeezed his eyes shut. Monster. Monster. Monster. Nails dug into flesh, both his arms screaming in the memory of pain. Were those his nails? What was that sound, so far and quiet, yet so loud and full of agony? Was that him?

Blonde. That was blonde hair, partially covered by a tacky green and white striped hat. Philza. Dad. No. Wait no. He had to leave. He couldn’t hurt anyone else. If he got too close he would get hurt. That’s what Techno was best at, hurting and destroying. Why did he ever think he was fit to belong in this make believe family. Monster. Monster. Monster.

“Two, three, four, five. Now let’s count down, five, four, three, two, one.” Who was that? Why was their voice so gentle? No one should show mercy to a monster, they should run and scream, they should kill it. “Come on, please focus on me, I know it’s hard, but I’m right here, one, two, three, four, five. Back down, five, four, three, two, one.”

Ranboo. That was Ranboo’s voice. He remembered Ranboo. The enderman was a little shy, but he was always nice, and he viewed Techno as another person. He wasn’t a monster. Ranboo was smiling, both hands wrapped gently around Glade’s, “Do you want me to count again? Do you think you can answer questions?” Glade nodded, the tenseness of his muscles leaving as he concentrated on the lanky man that was crouched in front of him. When did he get to the floor?

“Alright, what’s two plus two?” Glade tilted his head to the side, that was an easy question, “Four?” Ranboo nodded and smiled, “Good, now how many fingers am I holding up.” He pulled one hand away and held up his hand Glade’s breath began to return to normal and his vision began to focus, “Three.” Ranboo sighed in relief, “Welcome back Glade, now stop crying, you’re going to scar your face.” He was crying? When did that happen? He reached up to wipe the tears away but Philza gently grabbed his wrist, and used his other hand to wipe them away, “You’re going to burn your hand if you try to do that yourself, come on son, I’ll help.”

Son. He was a son. Ghostbur and Tommy knelt down beside the rest of the family, Tommy looked uncertain, but he opened his arms. It was an invitation. Glade launched himself into the hug. Even when he was alive, he can’t remember the last time they hugged. The last time the two put away their pride, the last time they let down their guards and actually became brothers. Not allies, not enemies. Just brothers. Brother. He was a brother.

Suddenly he was surrounded by people, there were whispers of reassurance, and love. He was with his family. His family. Even if he was a monster. Even if he was this unforgivable being, he still had his family, a place where he belonged.

“Hey man, I know we haven’t talked much, but, things are difficult, and everyone makes mistakes. That doesn’t mean you’re a monster, that means you’re a person. That means you can change and make things better, because you’re a good friend,” Sam’s voice was soft, but comforting, like even his words could pull you into a hug. A friend. He was a friend.

The creeper hybrid pulled the ghost into a hug, using all four of his arms to make sure that Glade felt safe, he wanted him to feel protected. A shaky laugh left the pig hybrid, “You really do give great hugs.” Sam let out a startled laugh, “Yeah I get that a lot.”

A loud huff interrupted the moment, causing the group to turn and look at the bear. When no one did anything Steve huffed again and began to shove the people out of his way. When he finally reached Glade he curled around the ghost and laid his head in his lap. Glade let out a loud laugh and gently scratched the bear behind his ears, a wide smile appearing on his face as the bear let out happy rumbles.

“Danny! Come back! The queen’s gonna be mad if she doesn’t see you for a while!” Someone was shouting at something, though who it was, or who the hell Danny was, no one knew. That is until a bee entered the community house and ran into the staircase. “Oh Danny, you clumsy bee,” Tubbo scolded as he walked into the house, his hands planted firmly on his hips. When he reached the bee, who was pouting on the floor, he gently reached down and picked it up, tutting softly as he used a finger to pet it’s small body. The bee’s wings fluttered slightly before the bee flew away to hide behind the staircase as Tommy yelled out a loud, “Tubbo!”

The boy turned around just in time to catch the flying Tommy, a yelp of surprise leaving him as the two fell to the floor. The two burst into a fit of giggles, soon causing the group to join in. Tubbo peered around Tommy, before shoving the taller off when he saw Sam.

He flung himself at the creeper hybrid, a massive grin on his face. Sam caught him easily and laughed as the boy threw his arms triumphantly into the air, “I’m taller now Tommy!”  
His friend crossed his arms, “That’s cause I’m cool, you have to use Sam.” Tubbo pouted before climbing back to the ground and scanning the faces of the group, “Why is everyone crowded here anyway, is there some par-.” 

The boy froze, his smile dropping as he stared at the piglen ghost. Glade tilted his head to the side, but smiled at the boy anyway, “Hey Tubbo!” Tubbos hands clenched so hard that they visibly began to shake. A shaky breath left him and he pulled his hands up to rub furiously at his eyes. When his hands fell back to his sides, Glade was still there. Tears sprang into Tubbo’s eyes, he was still a child, forced to pretend like everything was okay, and yet here was Techno. No, not Techno, Techno didn’t wear the outfit of a medieval farmer, it was always exquisite fabric and over the top outfits. Technoblade, he, he didn’t smile at a president, at someone tied to government, even if they were a child.

Yet here he was, meeting all of the above.

Tubbo smiled back shakily, “You-, you’re back?” Glade nodded happily, “I go by Glade now, Theseus came up with it!” Tubbo relaxed, “So you’re a ghost, even if you have two lives left?” Glade nodded, not wanting to get up in case it disturbed the bear in his lap. Tubbo nodded, before walking over to where Danny was. The boy didn’t know how to react, Techno was an anarchist, he was a president. They were enemies. And yet, he sacrificed his life in order to save his.

“This is Danny, she’s my most social bee,” Tubbo had made his way over to the ghost, holding out the bee. Glade smiled and stretched out his free hand, the other occupied still petting Steve, to hold the curious bee, “Do you understand them?” Tubbo laughed and sat down comfortably, “No, but I’ve gotten used to their flying patterns and the way they act, so I can pick up on how they feel and what they want.”

Tommy burst out laughing, “How obsessed with bees can you get?” Tubbo pouted, “Oh shut up.” The two instantly began to laugh, obviously having grown closer since the last time Glade remembered seeing them, he wondered why, he wondered what happened. Though, at the current moment he was trying not to laugh at the ticklish feeling that came from a bee wandering around his hand.

After a bit of walking around, the bee curled up and fell asleep, right on Glade’s hand. “Tubbo? Tubbo, is it okay? Did I hurt her?” The boy looked over and shook his head, “No, she’s just asleep, I think she thinks you’re a flower, if they get tired they fall asleep in flowers.” Glade beamed at that, holding the bee close with gentle awe. It was unusual for the group to see techno look like this, so vulnerable. It was almost refreshing to see him with his guard down, a person, nothing more, nothing less.


End file.
